operation IN LOVE
by Lil fighter for good
Summary: Infected
1. uh meeting the operatives

Numbah 4 in love-  
  
Lil fighter for good: "Hi, I don't own Kids next door, only the new kids. Numbah 364's name is pronounced Sa-toe-she, I used my friend's older brother's name. Numbah 366's name is just like Corey, but only spelt differently. Numbah 365's is pronounced Sa-sue. Numbah 367's name is pronounced Me-sue-co. Numbah 368's is pronounced Say-u-key. Please enjoy, while I got hurt my kitten for attacking my book bag." runs off to kill Cota  
  
Numbah 365 arrives-  
  
Numbah one ws nervous. A KND operitive from KND moon base was coming to see THEM, the KND of sector D. There was a loud noise and Numbah one ran to go see what the noise was. Outside on a landing pad a kid had just arrived, a girl. She had blonde hair and bangs. She hand a band on her head with the number 365 on it. She wore a long sleeved shirt and a skirt that barely showed under her shirt. On the right sleeve of the shirt was the number 365. She was wearing boots and on the side the points out, was the number 365. The girl had blue eyes, which fell upon Numbah one and the girl smiled.  
  
"Greetings Numbah one. I am Numbah 365 of KND, I've been sent from KND moon base." The girl said and held out her hand. Numbah one shook it.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Numbah 365. By the way, aren't you Chad's younger sister?" Numbah one asked and the girl giggled.  
  
"Yes, Chad WAS Numbah 274, but he was supposed to be decommissioned, upon meeting a follower of the Delightful Children from down the lane, he got away. He got major issues with the KND now, so I prefer to stay on the moon base and NOT go home." Numbah 365 said and crossed her arms. She walked in past Numbah one and he noticed the small pony tail in the back of her head. They went up to the podium and Numbah one hit a button. An alarm sounded and they could hear the sounds of feet, more like a stampede. Four kids joined them, KND operatives, 2 through 5.  
  
"Good job team. We have a new mission, straight from headquarters on the moon." Numbah one said and moved aside so Numbah 365 could talk.  
  
"Greeting KND operatives, 2 through 5. I am KND operative Numbah 365." The girl said and they started to mutter words.  
  
"So you're chad's sister. MAN, does your family got issues, MegaMom and DestructoDad and now Chad's on a football team that's trying to get rid of headquarters!" Numbah 5 said.  
  
"Chah, I already know that. Anway, you have a new mission at hand. You have to infiltrate the Delightful Children From Down the Lane's place and get back KND operatives Numbah 366 and 364. Both were sent before me to meet you, but both have been taken prisioner. I barely escaped. Those two know more then me and if they spill, the KND is doomed!" Numbah 365 said and the team gasped.  
  
"Here use this, we have a screen. Show us what they look like." Numbah one said as he threw a remote to Numbah 365 and she clicked a button. A young blue eyed brown haired boy appeared on screen. He wore brown pants, sneakers, a white t-shirt and blue button down shirt over that, it had purple flames on it.  
  
"That is KND operative 366, real name is Kori. He's 10 years old." Numbah 365 said.  
  
"He's kinda cute." Numbah 3 said and Numbah 365 clicked the button again. A brown eyed black haired boy appeared on screen. He wore black pants with a chain, sneakers, a white t-shirt with a red button down shirt over that, it had orange flames on it.  
  
"That is KND operative 364, real name is Kasse. He's also 10. They're brothers, twins." Numbah 365 said.  
  
"Man, I'm diggin those clothes." Numbah five said and Numbah 365 laughed.  
  
"So what do you say, KND operatives 1 through 5 of sector D, are you up to the challenge?" Numbah 365 asked.  
  
"You bet, anything to help out our fellow KND operatives." Numbah one said and the others began agreeing.  
  
"Great!" You'll begin tomorrow. I must get somethings for you, from KND headquarters." Numbah 365 said and walked back out to the platform. A jetpack appeared on her back and she took off.  
  
next day  
  
KND opeative 365 came back down, but was joined by two others, both were girls. They landed and the five KND of sector D just looked at them. One had brown hair, blue eyes, and her hair was up in a pony tail. She wore brown pants, sneakers, and a blue hoodie. The other girl had raven black hair, bangs, brown eyes, and her hair was in a ponytail. She wore a Japanese school uniform.  
  
"I'm Mitsuko of KND aka Numbah 367." The brown haired girl said.  
  
"I'm Sayuki of KND aka Numbah 368." The raven haired girl said.  
  
"Hey, Numbah 365. We never got your name?" Numbah four said.  
  
"It's Satsu." Numbah 365 said and took off her back pack. She chucked some weapons at the 5 operatives before her. Sayuki and Mitsuko both took out weapons and began loading them. Sayuki tossed a few at Satsu and she caught them.  
  
"Okay. The DCFTL's place is highly guarded and so is where they are keeping 364 and 366." Sayuki said and stood up.  
  
"Right. Let's get going." Numbah one said.  
  
"Yes, let's." Satsu said and they 8 of them took of to the DCFDTL's mansion. Upon arriving they found a horrible site, Cree and Chad.  
  
"Cree, this should work." Chad said and Cree laughed.  
  
"Of course it will." Cree said and Chad smirked.  
  
"Nasty, your brother and my sister." Abigail, Numbah 5, said with a nasty look on her face.  
  
"Get a shake?" Cree asked.  
  
"Sure." Chad said and the two headed off towards the shake shop. Satsu pulled out a pair of sunglasses and looked at the house.  
  
"No lasers on the outside that can be seen. It's all clear, also. Let's go." Satsu said and they ran up to the front door.  
  
"Why the front door?" Kuki, Numbah 3, asked.  
  
"Because we did a search, going through the front door is the easiest. It's the only part of the house not being patroled or having a security camera watching it. After the first hallway, there are secret passage ways we can make using technology we created." Mitsuko said and the other's nodded. Satsu slowly opened the door and looked in.  
  
"Now I know why. There's barely enough space to get through. There's lasers everywhere. Follow each step I take. There's one spot, just as we suspected, where there is none. It's big enough for us all. From there, we go through the wall to find 364 and 366." Satsu said and began to take careful steps between the laser lines, the others following carefully behind. They reached the small part carefully and Sayuki reached pulls out a device and attached it to the wall. A hole appeared.  
  
"This should be able to hold while we make it to our next destination, another hallway like this." Sayuki said and let Satsu go in first. Then they went one behind the other into the the hole. It closed right after Mitsuko got in, being the last one, and it closed after she got out. She pulled out a map and pointed to a part of the wall.  
  
"Right there. From there, we'll go right to the room where 364 and 366 are." Mitsuko said and Sayuki nodded. She placed the device back on the wall and a hole appeared. Satsu went in first and then the others, it closing behind Mitsuko. At the end of the hole, Satsu stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sayuki asked.  
  
"Too many lasers. Everywhere. I'll go." Satsu said and slowly got out. She slowly made her way over to the two KND operatives. Both gaged, tied, and their eyes covered. Satsu made it to them and she uncovered their eyes and ungaged them.  
  
"Numbah 365." They both said at the same time. Satsu slowly made her way to untie them and made her way back to them.  
  
"Do not move." Satsu said and pulled two more pairs of sunglasses out of her back pack and handed it to the two boys.  
  
"Man, they didn't want us to get out." Numbah 364 said.  
  
"Let's go." Satsu said and slowly made her way back over to the hole. Kori, numbah 366, had a little trouble, but Kasse, numbah 364, helped him. They reached the hole, just as Kori stepped on an alarm.  
  
"Nice going, Kori." Sayuki said and pulled them into the hole. It closed and the crawled as past as they could through the hole. They got out and ran over to the next wall. Sayuki fumbled with the device and got it on. They all crowded into the hole and went as fast as they could through it. They can out.  
  
"It doesn't matter any more bout not stepping on the lines! Just run!" Hoggie said and they all ran to the front door. They opened it up and ran out to the other side, only for………………………… 


	2. memories and a choice

Lil fighter for good: Okay, long inteipated work. I've had lots to do. Okay. So Here's the next chapter. I don't own Kids Next Door, only KND operatives 364-368. Yes I noticed how I had changed 364's name from Satoshi to Kasse. It's gunna stay Kasse. Okay so please enjoy and review. Thanks.

Meeting with the enemy and a game of hide and seek-

They opened it up and ran out to the other side, only for them to come face to face with Cree and Chad.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't my little sister." Chad and Cree both said at the same time.  
"Chad." Satsu, 365, said.  
"Cree." Numbah 5 said.  
"Great. Just what we need." Numbah one said.  
"I thought something was up and you would plan to get your little boyfriend, and his annoying brother, back." Chad said.  
"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Satsu, 365, yelled at Chad.  
"Just let them go, Chad. They're in for a rude awakening soon enough." Cree said.  
"Fine." Chad said.  
"Wait, you're just letting us go?" Numbah 4 asked.  
"Ya, we're not here to fight you anyway. Let me rephrase that. It's not that we're not, it's that we don't want to." Cree said.  
"What?!?" Numbah's 1-5, 365, 367, and 368 gasped.  
"You heard her. We're not here to fight you. We'll fight sooner and later. We'll take later. We have something to attend to. So if you kids don't mind, we have some place to be. Now get lost!" Chad said and operatives 1-5 and 364-368 took off at a sprint away from there. They went back to the headquaters of section D and just stood there. Numbah four looked at numbah 364, Kasse.  
"You okay, you don't look too good." NUmbah four four said and Kasse didn't respond.  
"You're alright right, Numbah 366?" NUmbah three said as she brushed against Kori. Kori didn't respond, but Numbah 365 said something.  
"They've been through a lot and I knew what's up." Satsu said.  
"Huh, what do you mean?" NUmbah four and three said at the same time.  
"Brainwashed." Saiyuki said as she took a good look at Kasse.  
"Ya, defiantly the case with Kori." Mistuko said.  
"You can tell?" NUmbah one asked.  
"Ya, it's not too hard. Dilated pupils, no reponse, breathing soft which causes heartbeat to be off." Satsu said.  
"Huh?" Kori said and looked around.  
"They'll wake up after a while, where it comes to case. In this case. The delightful from down the lane have their memory." Saiyuki said and crossed her arms.  
"Then we have to get it back." Numbah one said and they heard a cough.  
"That's why we're here." A voice said, that belonged to the one and only, Chad. They turned to see him and cree there with a type of weapon.  
"It's a memory eraser blaster gun." Mitsuko gasped.  
"Ya, the one I had designed back when I was a kids next door." Chad said with a smirk.  
"You didn't. Give them back their memory." Satsu said.  
"We'll do it for an exchange." Cree said.  
"What do you propose?" Numbah one asked.  
"Heh, Numbah 3, numbah 365, and numbah 368." Chad said. Satsu and Saiyuki stepped foreward.  
"Leave Numbah 3 out of it." They said.  
"And Numbah 5." Cree said.  
"I'm going to help Kori and Kasse." Numbah 3 said and stepped foreward.  
"Give them their memory back, I'll go also." Numbah 5 said and stepped foreward. Chad moved the switch to point foreward and fired it at kori and kasse. They blinked and looked around.  
"Where the heck am I?" Kasse asked.  
"Looks like the layout of KND Sector D's treehouse." Kori said and stopped dead in his tracks. "Numbah 365!" "Glad, it helped. Alright. Let's go." Satsu said and looked at Chad.  
"Heh, brave like always." Chad said.  
"Can't believe I looked up to you." Satsu said and Chad laughed.  
"Nice doing business with you Kids next dorks." Chad said and took Satsu's arm and Saiyuki's. Cree took Numbah 3's arm and numbah 5's. What exactly could they be up to? Maybe they want the info they hold, or to make them part of the delightful children from down the lane. Who knows. 


End file.
